Dead end
by Horizontal-Path
Summary: Only when you are facing death that you realized what exactly are you living for or whom exactly could you die for... a detailed story of the final 5 chapters of Saiyuki Gaiden. Illustrating the falling of each petal.. and with pride, they scattered.


**Dead-end**

**Petal 1 – Prologue **

Bang!

"What's your problem?" the leather clad god spoke in a mockery. His grey eyes sparkled with excitement as he spat his final resolution. "Your prey's right here. _Nataku_."

Bang! And so he pulled the trigger, sending another bullet right into the beast's eyes.

"_Kenren_?!" "_Kennii-chan_!" shouted the two troublesome 'father and son' in cohesion after knowing where the voice's source was. Those violet and golden orbs dilated up in fear… Fear for their companion who was now risking his very own life for all their sakes.

Nevertheless, "GET OUT!!!!" was all _Kenren_ could say.

The man's thin brows furrowed tightly. His facial expression tensed. 'Oh, with all due respect, _Kami-sama_.. Having to deal with these gigantic beasts all at once was kinda hard.' The so called traitor reflected. Those hands inside leather glovelettes shifted the pistol back and forth. 'And how in Heaven, could I attract their full attentions so that those three annoying beings could then make it the door?' With that, he fired.

One. Two. Three. The smoky eyes scanned the alley hastily, counting the number of his opponents... The beasts with golden eyes…gold… solid rocks... Just like the eyes of that child he desperately wanted to save… The War Prince Nataku.

The heretic, they said. Demon amidst gods. Nonetheless, he was still a child; and a child of that young an age should not be harboring that huge magnitude of suffering. Every time he looked into those metallic eyes, all he saw was pain. Those large… golden orbs? Shivering..? And that was when the resigned general realized that he was looking straight right into _Goku'_s eyes. '_Baka_… The _chibi-saru_ was frightened. The kid was scare.'

"…that is what I said." So he added with a much gentler tone. _Kenren Taishou_ put up his usual smirk, trying his best to convey the one single message... 'Don't worry, _Goku. _Everything is going to be ok.'

'Right, _Tenpou_?' and he absentmindedly grinned out his loveliest smile as his grey eyes caught a glimpse of a white long coat. 'Everything is going to be ok.'

'Ah… Jeez. And here we go again. He is for sure mad at me' The former general thought in amusement.

He knew it. He just knew it… Why..? Oh com'on. How could he not. Since it was so obvious… _Tenpou_'s anger was written all over his face. Especially in those emerald eyes. They were now so cold. Freezing cold. Certainly, his marshal was extremely mad.

'But what other choice do we have...? Well.. Do I have, more likely… Looking at the circumstance, certainly someone has to act as bait. And since I am the most awesome person here… that_ someone_ should be me.'

"What?!!" And here came the villain's voice. If it was not because he had to save the ammunitions for the monsters in front of him, _Kenren_ surely would have shot the guy right in the forehead. 'Jeez. He's so loud.'

"What are you doing, my Natakus?!!!!" screamed that _Kamou_. Furious at the sight since all of the beasts were now moving towards the leather clad god. Neither one took interest in the other three traitors who were approaching the ladder rather speedily.

"Over here!" He cried again as _Goku _and_ Konzen _dashed pass him. Nevertheless, it seemed that none of the beasts were listening to him. "Bunch of idiots!!" The evil guy yelped. "Can't you hear me?!!!"

Suddenly, the boar-like beast halted. It heard its master's instruction. Thus, the enormous built whirled around swiftly. Those tiny golden eyes skimmed the platform with an incredible speed and detected a brunette moving towards the door. Its huge paw struck instinctively, smashing right at the spot.

And it did not miss.

There… in the hairy paw of the boar-like-Nataku writhed a figure in white.

"_Tenpou…_" A weak whisper escaped _Kenren_'s mouth as the grey eyes beheld the very sight. His entire body felt so numb, all of the sudden. It was as if his energy had been drained out. He could not speak. He could not move. He just wanted to drop down. Possibly drop dead. "You… son of a bitch…"

…

'Twice already… Twice! Goddammit…' _Kenren_ kept on screaming these phrases internally. This…! Oh com'on! This was the second time in his friggin' existence… that this reckless former _taishou_ experienced fear.

At that moment when he saw that frigging paw moved towards his marshal, _Kenren_'s blood just suddenly iced down.

Yes. He knew that the _gensui_ was good.

'However, it does not help much when you just witnessed that slight escape your important someone made from death…'

And somewhat, in that same instant, that scene… Years ago just came flashing right back across his eyes.

'…_I let one of my men get killed'_ his superior officer's feeble voice echoed deep within his mind… And what was his answer again?

Oh right… _' I was about to let my superior officer get killed.'…_ as well.

…

"_Tenpou…" _That hoarse voice, which uttered his name softly, caused a smile to slip through _Tenpou_'s indifferent countenance.

'Oh. Dear _Kami-sama._' The former marshal mused in delight. Despite the pressing situation he was facing, just simply heard that guy called his name once again had given him the best support. 'How lucky am I to have such a caring subordinate… _Kenren_ sure is cute since even at this very moment where he is facing three dreadful opponents, he still manages to keep an eye on me… How sweet.'

And with that, the _gensui_ slid pass right under the monster's paw.

'Farewell, _Kamou… _never shall we meet again'

-To be Continued-


End file.
